postwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Fifth Indo-Pakistani War
The '''Fifth Indo-Pakistani War '''was a border conflict between Pakistan and India that resulted in the Indian conquest of the Hindu Kush, Punjab, Sindh and Kashmir. War The Pakistanis were upset about the relinquishment of their territory in the Kashmir and Hindu Kush regions back to India, so they decided to cross the border again. Pakistan was backed by Nepal, Iraq and China, while India was backed by Bangladesh and the United States. The Pakistanis launched "Operation Kush Crosser", with over 35,000 troops and 1,000 tanks crossing the Hindu Kush, challenging Indian defenses at each mountain pass. Pakistani troops seized Baramulla and Bandipura on January 21, beginning the war. The US made bombing runs over Pakistani tank columns from January 30, aiding the Indians in their rotation of troops to form a defensive line in front of Lahore. The Pakistani troops in the city were aided by Iraqi-supplied tanks, while Nepalese bombers attacked the Indian lines and Chinese troops sent planes to aide Pakistan. With gaping holes in the lines, Pakistani forces moved in. On February 1, the Battle of the Lahore Line began, as airstrikes on both sides tore holes in each sides' lines for which the troops to pass through. The lines swashed around until the Indians were in front of Lahore and the Pakistanis were where the Lahore Line used to be. They advanced into Himachal Pradesh but were annihilated and retreated, followed by losses at Wagah on February 13 and Atari on February 15. The Indians reoccupied Jammu-Kashmir on February 16, and restored the War borders. The successes of India encouraged Chinese withdrawal of support, while the Bangladeshis stopped sending in supplies to India seeing its imminent victory. The Pakistanis threatened to march on and rocket fire on New Delhi again if the president did not allow Pakistani occupation of the north. President Jalal Singh refused to the truce, and Pakistan re-invaded the North Indian states although the invasion was ultimately repelled. India highly annoyed by Pakistan induced damage to the infrastructure of the North, counter-struck Pakistani troops posted west of the Wagah border. Though the heavily armed Pakistani forces retaliated they were massively outnumbered. Indian occupation of Lahore, its bombing siege of Karachi and the surrender of the Government in Islamabad to the angry Indian Army resulted in Chinese withdrawl of support.After occupying almost all lands to the East of Indus, Indian soldiers went further upto Chagai, dismantled the nuclear weapons facility, seized all nuclear weapons, sealed the uranium deposits and banned the research program. Then finally India withdrew back to the Punjab-Balochistan border leaving Pakistan with two worthless terror torn provinces (Baluchistan and Khyber-Pakhtunkhwa) that ultimately went into civil war against each other and were partitioned in 2031. Aftermath India's victory bought it a place in the permanent security council although it now had to rebuild its entire infrastructure in North India. It was now highly feared by China who had grossly underestimated it. Iraq was forced to pay remuneration and war indemnity through discounted oil and hundreds of millions of dollars. Nepal was quickly occupied by India and a puppet was installed who gave all transit rights and controlling powers to Indian elite posted there. Pakistan's loss of its premier industrial and rich states Punjab and Sindh caused a civil war between its remainders and total destruction for the civilian population. The United States gained an ally who had the power of commanding the entire Asia-Pacific, was friendly with Russia and posed a threat to China. Battles *Operation Kush Crosser *Battle of Lahore (2028) *Battle of the Baramullah *Battle of Wagah *Battle of Atari *Third Battle of Lahore *Final Battle Category:Wars